Valentines and Valid Times
by Moonsetta
Summary: The good news is, it's Valentine's Day! The bad news is, it's a holiday. - -'


I was bored today…

And I wrote this.

And…

Yeah.

Sorry Who, but this was all I could do for now, plus, it's midnight, I'm out of time.

* * *

Raph growled as he stalked through the main room of the lair, disrupting Don, who was hard at work on the huge television screen that they had recently acquired.

"Oof! Hey Raph, what's wrong."

"Where is he!" the red clad turtle yelled.

Don sighed and rolled his eyes, "In the kitchen, using Leo for a shield. What did the goofball do now?"

In response to the question, Raph pulled what looked like a small hand weight from his belt before dropping it into the genius turtle's lap. Then, as noisily as he had entered he exited, stomping right into the kitchen. The purple masked turtle glanced down and raised an imaginary eyebrow. The silver lined weight that was a part of a set that Raphael currently used was covered in a blanket of of heart shaped sweet tarts.

Don sighed and set the weight aside, "I should've seen this coming after Mikey _'floamed' _my tool set, Raph's hammock and Leo's hand knives."

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE WORM!"

"LEO!"

The blue clad turtle zipped out of the kitchen, an orange blur practically cemented to his shell in fear.

"Raphael stop throwing the dishes!" Leo ordered, dodging the large, metal popcorn bowl that came flying out of the kitchen.

"So does this mean you like your gift Raphie?" Mikey yelled into the kitchen, at which moment a red blur had pulled him from his shield and threw him onto the couch.

"YOU'RE DEAD MEAT MIKEY!"

"AHHHH!"

"Oof, Mikey!"

"SAVE ME LEO!"

"What am I, your shield?"

"You'll do till I get one!"

The blue clad turtle sniffed the air, "Is someone cooking something?"

"MY CAKE!" the youngest yelled, darting into the kitchen.

Later he would be eternally grateful that the eldest held back the hothead from rushing after him and pounding his head in.

"Before you kill him tell me you have a good reason," Leo said, looking pointedly at Raph.

The red clad turtle snarled and grabbed his older brother's arm, dragging him towards his room. The door closed and it got quiet. Don peeked out from behind the giant TV and glanced up at the closed door. After a few minutes he started to get worried. Leo and Raph in the same room didn't exactly express the true, eternal, loving spirit of Valentine's day, which unfortunately, had made the youngest turtle hyper. Well…more hyper than usual. The door flew open again and the red and blue banded turtles walked out before Leo reached out and grabbed Raph's arm, dragging the red banded turtle to his room. They both entered the living room later, annoyed looks on their faces.

Don sighed as he went back to his work, "What did he do now?"

The blue clad leader's eye twitched, "My room has been filled with rose petals."

Don slapped a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

"At least you ain't got candy hearts glued to your ceilings and walls," Raph said.

Leo slapped his forehead, "I thought he would've tried something simple this year."

The purple clad turtle let his hand slip slightly and a chuckle escaped his throat.

"Keep laughing it up brainiac!"

"Forget this, you're on your own Don," Leo said, quickly escaping into the kitchen where he found two huge plates of heart shaped pancakes and waffles sitting on the table.

Mikey was by the stove, spreading red icing over a bright, chocolate, brown cake. A quick glance over the countertop revealed two colored cake pans, each closed up, no doubt, hiding another two cakes.

"Mikey?" Leo asked suspiciously.

"AH!" Mikey jumped, turning and dropping a flat scrapper like tool that was covered in red icing.

Then Mikey breathed a sigh of relief, "Dude, don't scare me like that."

Leo smiled, "A ninja never reveals his secrets, young one."

"Hardi-har-har, just don't start calling me Padawan, I get that from Donny enough when he agrees to movie marathon night. He's totally got episode four embedded into that brain of his."

"I'm not going to ask," Leo said with a shake of his head as he made his escape back into the danger zone of the main room where his red and purple banded brothers were in a heavy debate about something he shrugged off.

He escaped once again into the dojo until he heard the sound of smashing stones.

"Come on guys, it's Valentine's day! No fighting! Now who wants some cake?"

There was grumbling before footsteps could be heard echoing into the kitchen.

Silence.

_SPLAT!_

_Crash!_

The eldest sighed, Raph and Donny had gotten their cakes, unfortunately they hadn't gotten to eat them.

"YOU'RE DEAD MIKEY!" two voices shouted in unison.

"LEO HELP!"

The blue clad turtle sighed, not again!

The dojo doors flew open. Oh, you could just feel the love.

* * *

If you can't tell I've got writer's block.

~Moonsetta


End file.
